Axl's Avenge
by Shenka
Summary: X is dead, and Zero is reported missing. Will Axl be able to handle the pain? Will he be able to track down who killed X and defeat him? One-shot fiction, please R&R.


Axl was in his room. Punching the pillow continuously as crystalline tears formed and rushed rapidly down his soft cheek.

Axl: Why did you have to go? Why? Why did both of you go?

Axl said to himself as he finally stopped punching his pillow and threw the beaten pillow across the room and wiped off his tears with the back of his hand.

flashback

X: Axl! Behind you!

The youth heard what X had said and turned around and shot the maverick with his dual pistols.

Axl: Thanks, X!

X: Watch out for yourself, kid!

Axl: Hehe, I'll try!

Axl said as he kicked the maverick swiftly in the abdomen. Then just as Axl was about to shoot the maverick, he heard someone scream. Someone's voice that was very familiar to him. The youth turned around to see X, his abdomen struck by a saber, standing on his knees gasping for breath.

Axl: X!

X: Axl… behind you!

When X was done screaming for Axl to watch out, the youth turned around and received a cut as the maverick punched the youth in the face. Axl stood up and shot the maverick with his pistols and kicked his opponent in the face.

After Axl cleared off the remaining mavericks, he ran over to X and sat on his knees and shook X, who was pale and white as snow.

Axl: X!

X: …

Axl: X, please answer me!

X: …

Axl: No… you can't die, you can't…

Axl said as he stared at the ground, his eyes struck with horror and suspense. His grip on X tightened, as he felt his pale skin with blood rapidly flowing out of his soft body and staining onto Axl's hands.

Alia: X, Axl? Are you there?

Axl: Yes, I'm here, Alia…

Alia: Good, what about X?

Axl: Unfortunately for X… he-he was stabbed and is pale now.

Alia: What! We need to recover him and fast before-before his dead!

Axl felt the feeling that he always had whenever he was being trans served anywhere.

Alia: Someone get Douglass or at least Lifesaver, quickly!

Rookie: Yes!

Alia: How is he Axl?"

Axl: Not good, he's pale and lost more than half of his fluid.

Alia: Don't die on us, X!

X: Don't'… waste your time… any minute I'll be dead…

Alia: X! Don't say such a thing!

X: No one can escape death or at least for us it's shutting down.

Lifesaver: Where's X?

Alia: Right here, Lifesaver!

Lifesaver: Okay, I'll take him to the operation table. I'll tell you the results later.

End of flashback

The ending results were that X was dead and couldn't be repaired whatsoever. After they had heard the result, Axl ran madly into his room and stuffed his face in the pillow as he cried and stained the pillow with his crystalline tears. He would never forget the things X had done for him. Never.

Axl was also putting up with another problem that had occurred after X's death. After the hero's death, came the hero's disappearance. After X had died, Zero was reported missing. Axl did the same thing as he heard that Zero was reported missing as to what he had done before when he was told that X was dead.

Axl: I know the world is never fair, but… this is way too unfair!

Then the boy punched the wall and kicked continuously until he was tired and fell flat on his back with his arms and legs stretched out, but so he thought. For when he fell, Axl's head landed on someone's hands that were prepared to catch his head. Axl got up and saw a figure.

Axl: Wha-?

: Shh, don't want to wake anyone up do you? Its 11 o' clock.

Axl: X…?"

X: Yep, but I'm just a portion of your memory.

Axl: huh?

X: You see, you are desperate to have me back again, so you are just hullicinating.

Axl: Oh.

When Axl blinked, X was gone and he just went to sleep and tried to relax. Early int eh morning, Axl heard Alia's usual morning voice telling him that there was a mission for him to do and finish.

Axl got up and stretched his arm and yawned as he walked over to the door and let it slid open as he saw Alia, smiling. Or trying to, for Axl could tell that there was a big look of pain in Alia's eyes since the day she had lost X. Her beloved X. The one that had always comforted and protected her.

Axl: So what kind of mission do I have today?

Alia: Same as usual.

Axl: Okay.

Alia: Your mission is to basically retire all the mavericks and make sure the area cleared off before returning.

Axl: Got it.

Alia: All right then, transfer commencing…

Axl summoned his dual pistols and started shooting and killing the mavericks that were to be cleared off. Axl did this process of kicking, punching and shooting for some time until there was not a single trace of a maverick in the area.

Then Axl felt a sharp pain go through him and fell on the ground, unconscious. Axl woke up and noticed that he was in a room and heard someone's footsteps coming towards his direction.

: Finally awake now, huh, kid?

Axl: (that voice… it's so familiar)

: What? You forgot me already? Just because I was reported missing, doesn't mean that I'm dead!

Axl: Zero…?

Zero: At least you remember me clearly!

Axl: Why are you here? Why am I here?

Zero: Found you unconscious with a saber on your back. I found the maverick that did it and killed, and the reason I'm here is because there are mavericks hunting me like crazy, so the HQ was in danger then. So I had to leave, and I never knew that X was dead until it was on the news and such.

Axl: Oh…

Zero: Cheer up, besides, I already contacted the HQ. They will be here in no time. No time at all.

Axl: You're not him…

Zero: Hm?

Axl: You're not Zero!

Zero: I was hoping that you wouldn't notice that until they came, but nonetheless, I'm a bounty hunter of sort. But the fact that Zero was being hunted was true. A high ransom for killing him and X. Hehe, I made a profit out of them.

Axl: That means you!

: Yep, that means I killed them and now its time to kill you!

The figure took out his saber and stabbed Axl in his abdomen. Axl screamed in pain and got back to his senses as he jumped off the table and landed on the other side of the room. Axl tried to take off the saber from his abdomen and yelped as every time he tried, there was great pain. As the figure got closer to Axl, the youth took out his dual pistols and shot at the figure.

: That all you got, kid?

Axl: Just who are you?

: someone.

Axl: argh! Take that!

Axl yelled as he fired continuously ten shots all of them hitting the figure, but then the figure disappeared and reappeared behind Axl. Axl screamed in pain as he was stabbed through his shoulder with a dagger and fell down on his knees.

: Haha, seems like this job was easier than I thought!

Axl: You… you will never live once you mess with me!

Axl roared as he shot at the bounty hunter and shot him clean in the forehead. The figure stood and stepped back one step form the impact and growled angrily at Axl. Axl dashed towards the figure and kicked him in the face as he did a combo and punched him in the abdomen after the kick.

: What is this! This child, he's becoming stronger every second!

Axl: I won't let you live after killing Zero and X!

: You don't even know who I truly am kid!

Axl: Who cares!

: Ha! I'm a bounty hunter of the century!

Axl: What!

: Now time to die, kekeke!

Axl: You're psychotic!

: So what if I am?

Axl: argh…

Axl jumped and landed behind Spider and elbowed him and as the figure fell on the ground, Axl placed his knee on the bounty hunter's back and grabbed his head, pulling it towards him. After a hard pull, the hunter's head was torn from his body, and fluid splashed all over Axl.

Axl weakly got off and landed on his knees.

Axl: I avenged you… X, Zero…

For what seemed like eternity, Axl smiled for one last time before he drifted to darkness and died. Where he went no one knew, but he was with X and Zero, that everyone knew. But no one really knew how happy Axl was when he was back with the ones he admired. His Heros…

This was a one shot fiction, so I didn't really mind about it. I just wrote this at spare time for fun. Please R&R-


End file.
